Contingency
by Serenity's Symphony
Summary: Everyday Wesker has been haunted by dreams of Chris unaware that they're actually subliminal messages of the mind. One night he is greeted by his higher self and is taken to a whole new world contained of Past, Present, Future, and Contingency.
1. Chapter One: Dream

**Chapter One: Dream**

* * *

Wesker awoke to the sound of thunder crashing somewhere in the distance. Its penetrating sound didn't frighten the blond man though. No, he actually enjoyed the sound. A familiar sound of great power and chaos.

But, it wasn't just the thunder that caused him to awake in his slumber though. It was a dream. A reoccurring dream about a particular person he despised substantially. He was certain they were only harmless nightmares but, somehow deep within him he felt as though they weren't. These dreams of…

Chris.

Chris Redfield.

Ever since the day he first saw Chris, at his first day on the job as a S.T.A.R.S. member, he had suddenly dreamt such dreams. These dreams he hated almost as equally as Chris. But, Chris was more of a nuisance than these sleep disruptive dreams. This dream he had experienced tonight was dissimilar from the rest of them. It was more vivid and he felt as though he was actually there. And it actually struck some sort of infinitesimal fear within him which soon increased as he lingered more on it. This vivid dream created a mixed feeling of disgust and an even more burning hatred for Chris. But, there was also something else. Something hidden deep inside of him that was ignored, neglected, and abused for so many years until this particular day where it was finally recognized again.

Lust.

** ~ Dream ~  
**

Wesker had always checked on the team as they slept. And even if one were still awake in bed they would be completely lost in thought that they would never take notice. Never thinking that the captain was there...wondering about the different possibilities on how to torture or exterminate each team member as they slept so peacefully and innocent like in their warm beds. As though they were safe within the hands of what they believed was the trusted and greatly admired captain, Wesker. But, one person that admired Wesker more than anyone else, probably to the point of a role model to this person, was Chris.

_________________________________________________________________

Chris was only a novice and started off with the basics of what every novice had to go through. During these trainings he heard talk of this Wesker guy which Chris immediately took both an interest and a liking to. Wesker was everything he ever wanted to be. Wesker was strong, valiant, and even intelligent! But, Wesker was a professional and in the tops and Chris was only a novice. How can he ever catch up to him?

Chris started to become extremely ambitious and worked very hard in the things he had to do.

People saw he got talent. Chris was probably the very first novice to ever excel ahead in the game. He eventually led up to the promotion to a S.T.A.R.S. member. Chris was quite anxious to meet Wesker once he received the great news and he was not disappointed that is until…

__________________________________________________________________

Wesker had at last reached Chris's room. He had been promoted and was given this petite room which was coincidentally next to Wesker's dormitory.

The moonlight that invaded the room basked it in a beautiful dark blue light that gave a standard amount of help in viewing the room and the new owner.

This was the first Wesker had seen Chris asleep and so serene. On the first day of being a S.T.A.R.S. member he was quite exhilarated and attempted to make pleasant conversations with the seemingly introverted Wesker. But, Chris would never leave him alone and he pestered Wesker. Luckily, the only way to break away from such annoyance he'd escaped to the solitude of...

the bathroom.

His room would be a secondary because knowing Chris, even he were to tightly lock up his door, he would request for his presence while abusing his door with a rhythmic beating of the fists. And if he were to enter the room chances of him leaving would most likely be 1%.

But, Wesker knew very well that Chris admired him. Wesker thought it was a little flattering but, also thought it was annoying and pathetic. He found all the admirations for the "good" captain to be absurd. And since, Chris admired him the most Wesker hated _him_ the most. Chris's admiration was repulsive and disgusted him. One day he was going to crush Chris's prodigious heart. He wanted Chris to experience the heavy pain inflicted to his heart. He couldn't wait to see Chris's face once he sees the _real_ person masqueraded behind the "flawless" captain. How shattered the poor Chris will be inside.

Wesker smiled at the thought and let out a small chuckle. He then, silently walked towards the sleeping brunette and gazed upon him. His face was quite serene as he calmly breathed through his mouth.

"Soon Christopher. Soon. You'll see." Wesker gently stroked the hair of the dormant Chris and slowly slid it down his cheek caressing it for a few seconds until the inquiring Wesker wondered how his skin felt without his glove on. So, he took off both gloves and placed them on an end table close by. He again stroked his soft hair gently feeling each group of hair slide coolly through his fingers and under his palm. Then, he caressed the cheek. A surprisingly smooth surface that he can touch for hours...

"Wesker?" A hushed and soft voice came through the lips of the brunette as he slowly blinked his eyes. "What-what are you doing here?" Chris talked as though it was a normal thing for Wesker to come in and disrupt his rest.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He instantaneously removed his hand from Chris's space, grabbed his gloves, and started to walk back towards the door as he slid the gloves back on.

"Wait." Chris grabbed Wesker's right wrist and he turned around to find the brunette half sitting on the bed the covers creating a false image of a fat hood less cape upon Chris.

"Your welcome to stay." Wesker was surprised to see Chris this way. His voice was much softer and his face looked almost as if pure innocent. Perhaps maybe he's still drowsy.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep. But, it's best that I should leave. Your going to need a full nights sleep for tomorrow." He placed his hand upon Chris's upper cheek and rubbed his thumb under Chris's darkened eyes. "Your eyes show a lacking of sleep Chris. Get some rest."

"What about you?"

Wesker quickly removed his hand again. "In a few minutes I will. Right now you're the one who needs the sleep." His false concern was entirely oblivious to Chris as he turned his back yet again to leave.

"Wesker, wait!"

"No more delays. Please get some rest-"

"I can't!" Chris threw off the corpulent blanket that clung to him and got up from the bed. Wesker again turned around to see Chris only this time with his feet planted firmly on the carpet. "I can't because - because every day and night I think about you. I-I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try to. It affected my performance today I know. But, it was also the thought of you that got me where I am right now-" Chris paused. Did he just say what he thought he said? Chris looked at the floor in embarrassment. Wesker was somewhat amused of what Chris had said. On the first day and Chris was already comfortable of spilling his personal thoughts to Wesker.

_Perfect..._

"I-I'm sorry." Chris's face was easily conspicuous even if he attempted to cloak his head in the shadows. Believing that these dark shades will help harbor his pathetic face.

"For what?" Wesker's monotone voice questioned.

"I've been on your nerves lately and I apologize for that." So, Chris knew what a vexatious brat he was today. Wesker thought back on the how Chris wouldn't leave his side and how loquacious Chris was. Like, a little kid...

"I just wanted to know you more. But, instead I was only an inconvenience to you on my first day. I even tried to get into your personal life. I really am a terrible person. I-" Chris was still young and his idiotic admiration for Wesker was the root of the bothersome problem that made Chris this way. If hadn't for this sick admiration what would Chris be like? Wesker wondered.

"I understand if you don't like me." His eyes lowered even more. "I'm not as good as you and I-"

What was happening? As Chris opened to the astounded captain Wesker felt some kind of heaviness upon where his _heart_ was supposed to be. As though a giant lump of coal had taken in place of his heart and each beating rhythm became heavier than the next. Wesker's chest slowly and heavily breathed in the essential air that was always there and let it out in the same way he breathed it in.

_What..._

Hastily Wesker advanced toward the despairing Chris and hearing the pounding noises from the boots he looked up to find the captain in his face. Chris let out a small gasp as Wesker pressed his lips against his and jammed his tongue in swirling it around inside of his mouth. Wesker moved in forward causing Chris to step backwards.

"Mmmmnnnn....Wesker...Wait!....." Wesker slowly retrieved his tongue back into his mouth and looked down on the surprised Chris. Again, that same heaviness hit his heart.

_What am I doing?_

"Wesker, we can't-" Chris seemed so alluring to Wesker for some reason. He felt some sort of bursting power inside of him. As though there was an animal trying to break through the caged flesh. Whatever it was he failed in keeping it in its place.

Wesker pounced upon the brunette once again invading his mouth. The efficacious kiss was tremendously powerful that Chris had to move back. Wesker's tongue was jammed right down his throat swirling once again tasting the sweetness that Wesker suddenly was so enticed in. The kiss was just too much for Chris that it almost seemed brutal. A part of him wanted to push back the captain that was violating his personal space and a part of him just didn't want it to stop. Wanting more...

Chris's last step was tripping on the sheets below him. Both landed miraculously on the comfy queen sized bed with only an insignificant amount of stinging pain.

But, that didn't stop them from what they were doing.

Besides, the bed was the perfect place for what they going to do next...

_________________________________________________________________

But, this dream that was unlike the others and why it was so vivid because it was…

True. (It was also more explicit than the others)

He did such an excellent job of forgetting what had happened that night and now it has come back. That memory he had once succeeded in locking away in dark corners of his already twisted-dark mind is coming back to haunt him. The one thing he never wanted to do with Chris. He loathed himself for letting that happen but, he was also quite jubilant. Chris had committed his first deadly sin. A sin that Chris will remember day after day scarring him each time he thinks about it. They were marks that signed a contract for an eternity in hell. Wesker smiled at that thought. If Wesker somehow died at least the scar he inflicted upon Chris will remain in place of Wesker. There was no remedy for what Wesker had done to Chris and a burning hatred will live on evermore. Everyday Chris would wake up and remember that regretful day. It will haunt him for years to come.

Wesker chuckled to himself as he gazed out the window of his hidden room to watch the wonderfully dark and pleasant rainy scene knowing Chris was doing the same.

** ~ Dream ~  
**

The bright light from the sun illumined the room. Wesker was in an upright position in bed with the blanket covering his bare lower body. He turned his head to look at the light that gleamed through the window.

_Still not time yet._

Wesker then looked at the creased clothes that were spread all over the carpet around the bed and then at Chris. His fully exposed body snuggled extremely close to Wesker and he was still asleep. Wesker smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead and stroked his hair delicately.

_Soon, Chris, soon…_

_When your time comes I promise you that it will be the most excruciating of all._

_

* * *

_

_**- To be continued -**_

**NOTES: **The beginning isn't quite as explicit as everyone would hoped for...

~ S


	2. Chapter Two: Beast Within

**Chapter Two: Beast Within**

**(I HAVE ADDED SOME CHANGES TO THIS CHAPTER) **- 6/21/09

**

* * *

**

_(No....Don't…)_

"Are you sure you want to do this Chris?"

"…Yeah…I'm sure."

"Chris, you do know that it is a very painful process. Are you **certain** you want to proceed? " Again showing an unconcern for the unmindful Chris.

_(Why?)_

Chris hesitated for a few seconds. "…Yes. But, go slow."

Wesker took a deep and quivering breath. This is the first time Wesker has even initiated into doing something like this. It was highly unlikely of him. Especially, if the action he was about to perform next was with…

Chris,

The newly recruited S.T.A.R.S. member.

Not to mention

a _man._

How did it all come to this?

Wesker had always pondered on the thought of doing it with a woman. The award at the end for doing so was always as anticipated as and more pleasurable than with a man. Plus, he had a concealed desire for his victim to be someone he actually _loved._

But, it was too late to stop this. Wesker's free-will was already manipulated by the beast that every man had contained inside them since childhood. The beast that laid dormant inside their host until the right time came for it to be unleashed outside into the world. And the only precise and effective way to become free from the clutches of this monster was to satisfy it even if it meant committing a gruesome act.

Wesker slowly inserted the already bristling phallus into the area where it was made for. Though, the entrance to this Eden was forbidden once inside it was exceedingly gratifying. And the admission for Wesker will cost him a great deal. But, he lacked the intuitive feeling to care and continued to make his way in.

"Aaaaaahhhh…It-it hurts!" Chris snaffled Wesker's overhead shoulders and held it tightly as Wesker's invasive member slowly proceeded inside him.

_(Don't!)_

"I did warn you, Chris…Shall I continue? If it too afflictive for you I will stop." These false words easily passed through his mouth when really what occupied his mind was the aggressive beast that desperately wanted to break him right there and right now. Such a sweet thought to distressingly damage Chris at this perfect moment. To watch Chris hemorrhaging as he was helplessly traumatized by the overpowering predator that was now highly impatient in desiring to consume his delicious prey.

Wesker licked his lips as his veiled eyes peered upon his robust meal. He gently thrust the impatient member inside as promised.

"Aaahhhh...ahhhh!…..it-it hurts so much Wesker!" Wesker paid no attention to the fretful Chris below him. He was too engaged in consuming his prey and began to thrust in faster.

_(STOP THIS! NOW!)_

"Wesker…Wesker…Wesker….Aaahhhh….!"

His luring voice echoed again as Wesker picked up his pace. Little breaths of exhaustion escaped through their mouths as Chris's eyes blinked off the endless flow of stinging hot tears. His head bobbing up and down on the consolatory pillow he rested his head upon painfully crying out to the Captain.

Chris tightened his grip on Wesker's broad shoulders trying to reduce the pain that burned deep inside of him. Again and again the burning intensity from the process injured him. But, it wasn't just pain he felt. There was also a growing feeling of pleasure which had just now made its presence known to Chris.

Wesker had taken notice to the pathetic sight and enjoyed every second of it. He chuckled as he thought about lodging the soon to erupt phallus in all the way. But, instead lowered his right hand until it reached the treasure it was searching for. He softly gripped it in his fist and stroked it.

"Aaahhhh…."

A crooked smile appeared on Wesker's face as he continued to fondle with Chris's sensitive phallus, which was on the verge of bursting already. But, at least it was obliterating the painful cries that escaped Chris's lips covering it up with the arousing groans and shivers. Chris arched his back to ameliorate it more while Wesker quickened his stroking.

"Weh-Wesker, I'm gonna cum!"

An explosion of a thick white fluid erupted from the orgasm as it overlaid Wesker's retreating hand and Chris's sweaty abdomen. It formed yet again a crooked smile on the predator's face.

"Chris…I never knew you were so naughty…" He erotically nibbled and whispered these cheek reddening words in Chris's ear followed by a low heart-skipping chuckle. Then, he immediately crammed his tongue into those soft lips of his.

"Mmmnnn…Mmmmnnn!!" Wesker intensified his thrusts into the now uncomfortable brunette who wanted to scream so badly! But, his voice of hurt was only muffled by Wesker's suffocating kiss.

Again the tears trembled down his pink cheeks stinging them. But, luckily Wesker decelerated the painfully apace movements and released his lips from the gasping brunette.

"Chris! I'm going to CUM!" With a change of course Wesker stopped his quick movements but, only to slowly and painfully lodge the bursting phallus deeper in Chris.

_(NOO!!)_

**"WEH-WESKER!!!!!"**

**"CHRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!"**

The triumphant captain fell onto the brunette as they both panted with the enfeeblement they had gained in the ritual. After regaining a bit of lost energy he rolled off of Chris and sat upon the edge of the bed rubbing his sweaty forehead. He was about to retrieve his clothes and leave but felt a soft but, beckoning nudge in his lower backside. Wesker turned his face to look upon Chris sleeping again in that peaceful state.

_Asleep already?_ Wesker question himself in his mind. He lightly petted the prey that he victoriously and viciously had made his. Then, he crawled in right beside him letting Chris rest his weary hand upon his firm chest.

_________________________________________________________________

"**NO!!!"** Wesker awoke panting from the same dream he had just experienced yesterday. That dream that he had longed to banish from his disconsolate mind.

Wesker rubbed his eyes and got up from his depressing bed of nightmares for he knew his deficiency. For years he could never have that well rested night he thought he deserved. Though, Wesker didn't really need any sleep, an advantage for becoming superhuman, but he did miss having to sleep. It was one thing that helped remembered his once human self and helped eased his anger as he drifted off to a sweet dream state without having to face the pain when he was awake.

Everyday has been hectic chaos and it would be nice to rest once in awhile. So, every weekend Wesker would sleep for a few hours and it had always quelled the excruciating pain that dug deep inside him.

That is until he dreams.

Now that Chris had invaded his dreams how is able to sleep? It is an option not to sleep but, how else can he relieve the pain? Taking it out on people was another and it was always enjoyable to see them suffer like he did. But, it wasn't that affective as sleeping.

_Damn you Chris. Why must you interfere with my sleep?_

Wesker firmly planted his palms on the dirty surface of a grim covered table that sat exactly in the middle of the room.

_No! I mustn't let him win! _Wesker slammed his wrists abusively on its surface demolishing the table.

_Chris is only a figment of my pitiful dreams. He cannot harm me. His existence that violated my rest is but only a bothersome faux. _Wesker chuckled wickedly as he paced the wooden floors of the ram shackled house.

_Yes, I'll end these dreams once and for all…_

Wesker approached a crimson vase contained of fresh lilacs sitting deplorably aside of his bed. Smiling, he grabbed the bundle and once tightly fitted in his palm he easily crushed their petite neck laughing a chortle laugh. Stopping until his volume increased to the point where it was enough to send the whole house down literally. Then, he deliberately ripped their heads and threw them intemperately on the rotting wood below.

And in his twisted mind he crouched besides the herds of lilac heads and imagined them as Chris's rived head and the stained water droplets as spilled blood and tears that were once of mercy. Wesker softly petted the head and chuckled. He then waved his fists in the air and pounded them. Scattering every helpless petal all over the floor until nothing was left in Wesker's view but, a single droplet of Chris's imaginary tear on Wesker's pugnacious glove which was then swept away by the night's cool air, along with its other body parts, to a place to die peacefully.

* * *

**_- To be continued -_**

**NOTES:** Yeah, I know the ending was a little shaky. I was showing Wesker's…… insanity at the end I guess. I don't know. But, I'm currently searching for a beta reader to help me improve my stories since it's very conspicuous that I'm not much of "writer." If anyone's interested please feel free to PM me.

~ S


	3. Chapter Three: The Perfect Moment

**Chapter Three: The Perfect Moment**

**

* * *

**

This was the third, and hopefully the last, time Wesker was reliving that lustful scene. And before he slept he reminded himself to do what he should have done long ago.

____________________________________________________________________

He had already passed having to check on the S.T.A.R.S. members, Chris's pitiful but, also still amusing speech, the making out, and now Wesker had Chris pinned to the surface of his bed both staring taciturnly at each other.

_Shall I just do it now or during the love making?_ Wesker inquired himself.

"Wesker…lets…….do it." Chris broke the silence.

Wesker's eyebrows risen above his sunglasses as a sign of surprise. _And with such a straight face. _He thought. Not a hint of tease but, seriousness was found in that voice. And Chris even managed to keep a strong eye contact.

Wesker smiled, fooling Chris into thinking that it was an approval when really he was smiling because he had just now knew the perfect moment.

_____________________________________________________________________  
_

"Weh-Wesker, I'm gonna cum!"

_This is it. This is my chance. I must do it now before he starts to cum. _

"No you won't!" Wesker released his hand off of Chris's phallus and struck towards his neck. With both of his hands rung around his neck he chocked him. His hands gripped tighter and tighter thinning Chris's precious oxygen.

"Time to die Chris!" He gritted.

"Weh-(cough) (gasp) Gahuhh-" Chris was struggling to rip the hands away from his throat and since Wesker was still inside of him it was hard for Chris to move.

"DIE!" Wesker laughed as he chocked the brunette. Finally he was able to see Chris suffer and die right before his beastly eyes. Though, this wasn't the real Chris it all seemed so real. He'd be surprised if it were since the dream _was_ extremely vivid. He watched with sickeningly great pleasure as Chris tried to pry off his hands but, the lack of oxygen had reduced his strength and it was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Yes! YES! DIE CHRIS! **DIE!**" Again Weser laughed. He spotted how Chris was slowing his movements and how slowly his hands were slipping from Wesker's wrists.

Then,

Chris laid still.

There was no struggling, gasping for breath, he laid lifeless below Wesker. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were fixed at the black sunglasses that shielded the eyes of the tyrant.

Eyes that didn't blink.

Wesker stared wide-eyed at the dead Chris. He had finally done it. Chris now lies dead before Wesker. There was no ascending or descending of the chest, no sounds of breathing in or out, and no beating of the heart. It all seemed too easy. Wesker couldn't believe it. And to be sure Wesker even went all the way in.

Not a scream or a small whimpering.

Wesker removed his member from Chris's rear entrance but, continued to gaze with astonishment of his success.

_I killed Chris Redfield._

That sentence rewound and played itself over and over again in Wesker's head.

_I killed Chris Redfield. I killed Chris Redfield…_

Then, a smile appeared yet again on Wesker's face. _I have done it. I killed Chris Redfield. _ He laughed at the thought and at Chris. He was filled with so much joy that he couldn't contain himself. He rolled off of Chris and laid beside him laughing like a crazy man.

A man that should have already been in an asylum.

It was probably one of the happiest days of his life. But, it was quite disturbing to see the already disturbed Wesker this way. It was a very unusual scene. Like seeing someone smiling for the first time in fifty years and it came out crooked. But, Wesker did have strange ways of expressing things.

And while Wesker laughed besides the lifeless Chris he was unaware that someone else was there in that very room. A figure that stood in the darkest corners of the room. A figure that whispered, "Now let's see what life would be like without Chris, shall we Wesker?"

* * *

_**- To be continued -**_

**NOTES:** I feel sorry for what I have done to Chris in this chapter but, I had to do what Wesker had intended on doing. And I apologize for this chapter is shorter than the rest. It's like each chapter's getting shorter every time. =\

And I'm still looking for a beta reader to help me improve my fics. If you're interested please feel free to PM me. =)

~ S


	4. Chapter Four: Annihilation

**Chapter Three: The Perfect Moment**

**

* * *

**

This was the third, and hopefully the last, time Wesker was reliving that lustful scene. And before he slept he reminded himself to do what he should have done long ago.

____________________________________________________________________

He had already passed having to check on the S.T.A.R.S. members, Chris's pitiful but, also still amusing speech, the making out, and now Wesker had Chris pinned to the surface of his bed both staring taciturnly at each other.

_Shall I just do it now or during the love making?_ Wesker inquired himself.

"Wesker…lets…….do it." Chris broke the silence.

Wesker's eyebrows risen above his sunglasses as a sign of surprise. _And with such a straight face. _He thought. Not a hint of tease but, seriousness was found in that voice. And Chris even managed to keep a strong eye contact.

Wesker smiled, fooling Chris into thinking that it was an approval when really he was smiling because he had just now knew the perfect moment.

_____________________________________________________________________  
_

"Weh-Wesker, I'm gonna cum!"

_This is it. This is my chance. I must do it now before he starts to cum. _

"No you won't!" Wesker released his hand off of Chris's phallus and struck towards his neck. With both of his hands rung around his neck he chocked him. His hands gripped tighter and tighter thinning Chris's precious oxygen.

"Time to die Chris!" He gritted.

"Weh-(cough) (gasp) Gahuhh-" Chris was struggling to rip the hands away from his throat and since Wesker was still inside of him it was hard for Chris to move.

"DIE!" Wesker laughed as he chocked the brunette. Finally he was able to see Chris suffer and die right before his beastly eyes. Though, this wasn't the real Chris it all seemed so real. He'd be surprised if it were since the dream _was_ extremely vivid. He watched with sickeningly great pleasure as Chris tried to pry off his hands but, the lack of oxygen had reduced his strength and it was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Yes! YES! DIE CHRIS! **DIE!**" Again Weser laughed. He spotted how Chris was slowing his movements and how slowly his hands were slipping from Wesker's wrists.

Then,

Chris laid still.

There was no struggling, gasping for breath, he laid lifeless below Wesker. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were fixed at the black sunglasses that shielded the eyes of the tyrant.

Eyes that didn't blink.

Wesker stared wide-eyed at the dead Chris. He had finally done it. Chris now lies dead before Wesker. There was no ascending or descending of the chest, no sounds of breathing in or out, and no beating of the heart. It all seemed too easy. Wesker couldn't believe it. And to be sure Wesker even went all the way in.

Not a scream or a small whimpering.

Wesker removed his member from Chris's rear entrance but, continued to gaze with astonishment of his success.

_I killed Chris Redfield._

That sentence rewound and played itself over and over again in Wesker's head.

_I killed Chris Redfield. I killed Chris Redfield…_

Then, a smile appeared yet again on Wesker's face. _I have done it. I killed Chris Redfield. _ He laughed at the thought and at Chris. He was filled with so much joy that he couldn't contain himself. He rolled off of Chris and laid beside him laughing like a crazy man.

A man that should have already been in an asylum.

It was probably one of the happiest days of his life. But, it was quite disturbing to see the already disturbed Wesker this way. It was a very unusual scene. Like seeing someone smiling for the first time in fifty years and it came out crooked. But, Wesker did have strange ways of expressing things.

And while Wesker laughed besides the lifeless Chris he was unaware that someone else was there in that very room. A figure that stood in the darkest corners of the room. A figure that whispered, "Now let's see what life would be like without Chris, shall we Wesker?"

* * *

_**- To be continued -**_

**NOTES:** I feel sorry for what I have done to Chris in this chapter but, I had to do what Wesker had intended on doing. And I apologize for this chapter is shorter than the rest. It's like each chapter's getting shorter every time. =\

And I'm still looking for a beta reader to help me improve my fics. If you're interested please feel free to PM me. =)

~ S


	5. Chapter Five: A Game

**Chapter Five: A Game**

**

* * *

  
**

"**I'M ENGAGED TO CHRIS!?"**

Wesker and his higher self were now in a whole new but, very familiar location.

Raccoon city in its former time it seems.

They were in the parking lot of a tall white apartment building which had many flat windows. But, it wasn't the only building that occupied the lot. There was also a small dull looking diner right near the exit of the lot. This apartment building which stood before them was supposed to be the building which Chris lived in…

And Wesker.

"Yes, and in just a few months you two will be happily married." Wesker's higher self snickered to his side.

"This is outrageous! Why would I be engaged to that pathetic piece of scum? I _hate_ Chris."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. If you say who you said you are then, you should have known that already."

His higher self snickered again. "Oh, certain are you? Well, let's have a little fun, shall we? It will only be for a little while and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

"I have no time for any tedious games you have planned. Get us out of here now."

"What's with this hurry to leave now? We've just arrived and it will start whether you object to it or not."

"Is it too hard for you understand? Must I articulate for you even when I have so clearly said that I do not wish to take part in your irksome games?"

"Oh, but this will be fun. Trust me. And it has already initiated."

"What?"

And not saying another word

Everything went black.

___________________________________________________

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Argh…what is that noise?...._

"Wesker…….think you can get that?"

_Who is that?...._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Wesker felt something warm pressing against his body. It was moving slightly. Then, there was a nudge on his shoulder.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"….Wekser?....."

_That voice…Why does it sound so familiar? _

The warmth was slowly retreating away from his body now.

"Hey, you alive there Wesker?"

Wesker's eyes immediately opened. He was lying on a bed half naked beside

"**CHRIS!?" **Wesker pushed the man off the bed and quickly got off it.

"**HOLY SHIT! CHIRS!!"**

"**What!? HEY!"** Chris fell heavily onto the ivory carpet with a big _bang _that shook the entire bedroom floor and probably woke the neighbors that lived below.

He let out a painful groan and rubbed his head. Then, vexedly threw the sheet that landed on him off his body and turned to face the shocked Wesker.

"**What the hell was that for!?"** And then Chris stood up to reveal his bare muscular body to Wesker. From head to toe not a piece of clothing was to be seen on him.

It glistened brightly in the rays of the morning sun that had entered through openings from the blinds.

_Why was Chris sleeping in the same bed as me? But, most importantly…_

_What happened?_

_Wait…._

_Chris?_

Suddenly, all of Wesker's hatred for him flown right back into his body. It created an intense feeling as he slowly regenerated them back.

He tightened his fists.

"CHRRIIISS!!!" Wesker was going to jump at the surprised Chris intending on killing him without any mercy whatsoever. He had to kill him fast using his entire herculean powers to just break his neck off and end it once and for all. To kill him again will be a gratifying experience. Yes, this is the time. Before anything else happens he has to kill _him_.

Right there and now.

"**CHRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!! – **

**ACK!!"**

Wesker fell smack right onto the bed face down.

"**AAAAAAHHHH! MY BACK! MY BAAACK!!! AH MY BACK!" **Wesker rubbed his back as he groaned.

Chris stared at the blond who had just gotten injured and shook his head.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? You have got to remember to be less aggressive old man. If you wanted to have sex you could have just said so. Now I have to take you to the hospital." Chris groaned and took the telephone that sat on the end table beside the bed, and dialed in some numbers.

What had just happened now? Why is Wesker feeling pain? This was very unusual. His body no more felt that racing energy that always flown through his veins. It was as if his superhuman powers had left him. Everything felt completely strange to Wesker.

He had never felt this way before. It was hard to describe it.

And that feeling he had when he saw Chris shining there in the light from the sun. His robust naked body beaming brilliantly in it…

Was it really anger that he felt?

Or was it

something else?

So many questions and thoughts ran through his head as he laid there rubbing his back. Wesker never had been so confused before in his life.

He didn't like it.

It felt…

Human.

"OK, let's get you dressed. We're going to the hospital in an hour. Thanks to you we won't be having sex tonight."

Chris massaged his forehead and let out a sigh. "But, at least you can look forward to the bath we're gonna have together." He winked at Wesker and walked right out of the bedroom leaving Wesker on the bed.

Wesker closed his eyes.

_I think I'm going to regurgitate. _

_

* * *

_

_**- To be continued -**_

**NOTES: **I...

I don't think I have anything to say. =/ But, I won't be uploading more for awhile.


	6. AN APOLOGY

**An Apology**

I apologize but, something horrible had happened to the fic, Contingency, and I had to upload again.

**Please do not ask any questions that relate to the unexpected deletion of Contingency.**

And like I said, I have brought it back (to life) and hope that you accept my apology for any inconveniences or misunderstandings that you have.

One last thing, you don't have to review again if you don't want to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Monkeys Paw)** – LOL! Shut up man! XD

**(Everyone ****_BUT,_ Monkeys Paw)** – I was responding to a, very injudicious, review he had made on my story, before it was effaced from the database since, he doesn't allow PMs and-

If anyone has read it.

It was only joke.

**PLEASE DO NOT** **TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY!**


	7. Chapter Six: Bath Time

**Chapter Six: Bath Time**

**

* * *

**_Where the hell is he?_

And the _he_ that Wesker was referring to was of his higher self. The one who had gotten him in this mess. The one he so badly wanted to beat the crap out of when he see him. This was probably the game he was talking about.

Sharing a life with Chris.

_I'm really enjoying this._ (sarcasm)

Wesker was still lying on the bed. His back didn't hurt as much as it did before but, no matter how desperately he wanted to elude the apartment he wouldn't even make a budge of freedom. Why? He didn't know why. And as he pondered there his back was gradually healing taking no notice that his higher self was cloaked there in the very room watching.

Snickering.

But, also giving him a little taste of sweet remedy that will slowly satisfy the man on the bed; his back actually. It was a very slow process so, Wesker had no idea what was happening. It was like growing up. Very slowly the procedure is and you wouldn't even notice it happening. Until, the time you take in realization and wonder why you hadn't notice it in the first place?

Chris returned into the room holding a clean white towel and some clothes. But, the clothes were not displayed on the brunette's body. No, he was still walking around buck naked. But, what reason not to? He was going to take a bath anyways.

And I'd like to keep him like that.

"Good, your still there." Chris's voice surprised the blond on the wrinkled bed. Wesker turned his head to face him-Him in his bare magnificence.

Wesker felt his heart beat somewhat differently than normal. Fancy him _having_ a heart. Wesker didn't even remember having one. But, it was there, loud and clear. Thumping loudly in his chest.

Wesker's eyes suddenly lowered.

And what do you think he caught on sight?

_- If you guessed what I think you guessed then, you got it right ;) -_

Wesker hurriedly turn his face away and in an annoyed voice answered, "Of course I'm still here. I've just recently injured my back."

_Idiot. _(He whispered). _You've even witnessed it._

Chris did not answer back. Instead he approached the peeved blonde and very gently slid his hands under the blond and lifted him. Wesker was exceedingly surprised when he found that he was cradled in the man's robust arms. His body felt like it was floating even if it wasn't. It was a strange feeling to be lifted up by Chris and to be almost completely face to face with each other. One feeling he did understand was powerless. To be lifted, carried by another, has to be a sign of the non-dominant one. And the other feeling was unclear. It was still hiding shyly in the dark corners of his mind. Waiting.

Wesker felt the coolness of Chris's chest. There were some small hairs prickled on it but, in some way, overall it felt nice and smooth. It was welcoming to the touch.

Wesker snapped out of his trance.

"Put me down!" He roared. He was completely stormed, filled with rage! He tried to kick and struggle but, the pain there in his back reminded Wesker that it was still there. It gave him a great kick to the spine.

"AH!"

"Hey, just calm down, well you? If you're going to keep struggling like that you're going to make it worst."

Wesker knew that. But, he'd rather face the pain he was enduring than, being with Chris any day _(Doing anything intimate)._

Chris gingerly walked out of the room but, while on the way he accidentally bumped Wesker's head against the door.

"Watch it!" Wesker angrily responded towards the injury.

"Sorry."

They were now in a hallway. The walls were ivory as of the carpet. At the end of the short hallway were two white doors. The opened one had to be bathroom and when Chris entered the room it was. The petite room had all the essentials a bathroom would have, the bath/shower, toilet and sink. There were also tan rugs on the polished looking tile floor. The room was very sanitary as well.

Wesker eyed the white tub already filled three quarters of the way with fresh water.

_But, at least you can look forward to the bath we're gonna have together._ The words once said ringed in Wesker's head. But, not only were there words playing in his mind but, in the background there were some pictures forming vaguely there. Pictures of which he wished weren't there.

"This isn't necessary, Chris. We can skip the bath and proceed to the clothing." Wesker again was struggling (weakly?) in Chris's masculine arms. It gave a sickening comfort to Wesker and he dared not showed it.

But, it was too late. Chris was already in front of the tub. If he were to drop Wesker he would fall right into the tub of lukewarm water.

"This is _completely_ necessary. And besides, we haven't taken a bath together for a while now."

The thought of soap bubbles, immature splashing and, them being alone together in a tub was dreading to Wesker. And to make matters worst, there was a small, yellow, rubber ducky floating freely on the surface of the water. Its face seemed amused almost as if it was laughing at him. Before Wesker could again protest about the idea of a bath together he was softly lowered into the lukewarm water. His pants still attached to him. Then, joining the sulky Wesker was of course Chris. A very **eager** Chris in fact.

"Sorry, guess I forgot to take off your pants." Chris noticed the wavy black color below in the water. "Here, let me do the honor." Chris drew closer to Wesker and rocketed his hands into the water and grabbed the waist of the Wesker's pants.

"HEY!" Wesker grabbed Chris's arms and tried to push them away. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" But, Chris wasn't actually aiming for taking Wesker's pants off just because a bath is supposed to be taken in the nude. No, instead he had something else in plan.

"STOP IT!" If not for the pain in Wesker's back, he knew that he would have succeeded in prying off Chris's grabby hands. But, there seem to be no luck lighting on Wesker. This violent action being displayed right now in the tub was quite messy. You wouldn't believe the flood of water sprayed across the bathroom floor.

Chris was a quarter ways done. He had pulled Wesker's pants down to his thighs already and this time he's using one hand to pull them down and the other for something else.

"NOT THERE!" Chris had taken hold of something that was apart of Wesker. Something long and pointy like…

"Nnnah.."

Wesker released one hand off from the grip on Chris's arm and slapped it onto his mouth.

"What's the matter Wesker?" Chris was now fondling the thing in his hand while his other was continuing the prying off of Wesker's pants.

And who do you think won this battle?

I'm sure you all know the answer to that.

In Chris's two hands were soaked black pants in which he tossed into the sink. A trail of water descending from the pants as it flew into it. And not only were there a toy ducky and two men in the tub. But, drifting on the surface of the bath water was another liquid. Something hot and white.

"Wow. You came a lot." _(And only in a few minutes)._ Chris reached for the drain beneath him and unplugged it out. Letting all the liquids diminish before him as Wesker was panting. Eyes closed, head back a little, arms spread along the rim of the tub, and so is his legs were spread out.

_I should have drowned him when I had the chance. So, why hadn't I?_

Wesker awoken to a light tickle patting his chest. He opened his eyes and saw little droplets of shower water hitting his chest and Chris was ascending forward. He was now sitting in the empty space that Wesker's spread legs made for him. In his hands was a foamy white substance, shampoo. And before Wesker could say anything Chris was now thoroughly scrubbing away at Wesker's head with the shampoo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wesker's eyes shut tightly in case an avalanche of stings greets his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris let go of Wesker's head and moved away to let the shower wash away all the foam entangled in Wesker's blond hair. When Wesker opened his eyes he saw that Chris was standing now. And right in Wesker's face was a shiny ass.

Wesker regretted having to open his eyes and so he closed them again.

Again, he succumbed with questions and thoughts. Mostly thoughts of questioning his own self. Why hasn't he just kill Chris just now? Sure, his back was aching but, it wasn't an excuse for Wesker to keep him from killing Chris. And what was happening to him? It was as if he wasn't the tyrant self he was. Everything was too confusing for Wesker. He hated this feeling. It was highly unlike of him. To end it all again Wesker planned that once he gets better and Chris takes him back into the apartment he was going to murder Chris _again. _That should end everything. Wesker thought. It must.

But, the secret Wesker had kept abused and locked away for so long was slowly emerging. Slowly.

* * *

_**- To be continued -**_

**NOTES: **As you can see this chapter's much longer, and improved I hope, than the rest of the chapters I've done so far since I've actually didn't hurry as much as before. This time I've actually sat down and typed this whole thing without any hurriedness at all. Well, a very diminutive amount of it actually since it's pretty darn late right now and I really want to get some sleep right now.

But, besides the fatigue I have I actually feel exceedingly jubilant now that I actually -might- take boxing classes!

G'night. =)

~S


	8. Surprise!

I have dropped this story.

I well keep up the fics I've uploaded to this site though. And no, I will **not** write anymore.

**No more.**

Well, we all knew it was coming.

I've dropped everything for something more exciting, more exhilarating....

Yup. You guessed it.

Boxing.

And since I won't be writing anymore I might as well give you the ending **(which is found below).**

But if you prefer not to see what happens at the end, then you better stop reading right......

**HERE.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--  
**

**--  
**

**--**

--

**--  
**

But, before we get to the ending I wanted to say a few things about this fic.

**- Wesker never did kill Chris in his dream though he kept reminding himself to.**

**- It seemed almost like a year when he was with Chris. They've been through some good and rough times and Wesker actually developed a hidden liking to Chris.**

**- One of the issues in the story was a little jealousy competition between Leon S. Kennedy and Albert Wesker over Chris Redfield.**

**- On the very morning of Chris's and Wesker's wedding, Wesker's time in the Contingency was up. And since he was notified of this ahead of time, Wesker and Chris did one final act of love making a day after the wedding. Chris never knew about his leaving.**

**---------------  
**

**Now we get to the ending.**

**Are you ready?**

**----------------  
**

**-THE END -**

**---------------  
**

It was nearing the end of Wesker's dream and he was given a difficult decision from his higher self.

He was told whether or not he wanted to remember this dream once he wakes up or…

Forget that any of this **ever** happened.

--

What did he choose?

--

--------------------------------------------------

Wesker's eyes opened slowly.

But during this leisurely process, his vision was blurred by a wet substance coating over his eyes. He rubbed them out and felt his eyes sting. He continued to rub the substance out while his vision gradually became clear again. He started to blink the watery mass out and they flowed down his lower eyelid. He roughly rubbed them away and blinked again.

This had never happened to him before so it was a bit unclear to him. But he didn't ponder about it like he would when something unknown had appeared before him.

No. Instead, he just laid there in bed staring at the dirty ceiling above him.

Smiling.

...

...

...

...

He didn't dream.

--------------------------------------------------

Don't you just hate it when you dream about something so incredibly wonderful and forget about it once you wake up?

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it!

One last goodbye,

~ S


End file.
